Kyoukai no Kanata - Harvester of Sorrow
by minutibi
Summary: ¿Cuánto se puede tardar en olvidar el pasado?, Si lo logramos olvidar, ¿el nos olvidará a nosotros? Una historia sobre el pasado del Clan Nase, a quién no le quedará de otra que pedir ayuda al último integrante del clan detestado en el pasado a causa de su sangre.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

"Primero fueron ellos, ahora serán ustedes"

Temprano en la mañana frente al cruce del tren, estaba Akihito parado, sin moverse aunque no había ningún tren en la vía.

Whaaa! -bostezó Mirai-, ¡Buenos días senpai!

¿Ah?, Oh, ¡buenos días Kuriyama-san!

¿Pudiste descansar algo anoche?, preguntó Mirai al somnoliento de Akihito.

Si, dormí como dos horas, y ¿tú?

Yo dormí como tres horas, pero aún así me siento muy cansada.

Pensé que nos divertiríamos en las vacaciones de verano, pero fueron más como una pesadilla con el entrenamiento de Mitsuki.

Tienes razón, aunque en realidad no entrenó con nosotros, ella se fue a entrenar sola y nos dejó a los dos, para al llegada la noche preguntarnos por cada cosa que hicimos, tomar un baño, cenar, irse a dormir y repetir lo mismo durante todas la vacaciones.

¡Es cierto!, deberíamos llamar a Izumi-san para que le enseñe a que si nos dice que entrenemos lo hagamos todos, no cada uno por su parte.

¡Es una buena idea senpai!, y apuesto a que debe estar igual, o peor de cansada de lo que estamos nosotros.

Si, ja ja ja, -rió Akihito- No puedo esperar a ver su cara de-

¿Ver la cara de quién? -preguntó una voz calmada-

¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Mitsuki-senpai!

Buenos días Kuriyama-san, Akihito. Replicó.

 _¡Oh no!_ _No se ve cansada, es más, se ve como si no hubiese hecho más que descansar durante el verano! ¡Mi plan a quedado arruinado!_ -Gritaba Akihito internamente mientras respondía al saludo de Mitsuki.

B-buenos días Mitsuki.

Mitsuki-senpai no se ve para nada cansada, pensé que lo estaría como nosotros después del entrenamiento.

Por supuesto que no, para un guerrero de mundo espiritual esto no es nada. Pero démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Si, vamos, replicaron los dos. 

Unas cuadras más adelante se reunieron con Ai y Sakura.

Buenos días, se saludaron entre si.

Esto… Mitsuki-senpai, ¿no cree que debería se un poco más discreta con aquello que lleva allí?

¡Ah!, la espada. No así está bien, es más fácil llevarla así.

Pero… ¿cree que la dejen entrar a la escuela con ella?

Bueno, a menos que quieran problemas con el clan Nase creo que sería lo correcto no dejarme entrar, pero en esta cuidad nadie quiere eso.

 _¡Aterradora! -pensaron todos!_

Y más bien aceleremos el paso, ya que me está sacando de quicio ese auto que me sigue desde antes del

cruce del tren.

 _¡¿Están siguiendo a Mitsuki?! ¡¿quién es tan estúpido para querer problemas con el clan Nase?! Pensó Akihito mientras aceleraba el paso._

 _¡E-están si-siguiendo a Mitsuki-senpai, no puede ser! ¡¿Ahora que hacemos?!_

Sakura y Ai, no le prestaron demasiada atención al asunto.

Pero no se preocupen, es solo el tonto de Hiro'omi.

¡¿Hiro'omi?!

¡Ah!- … como decirlo… debimos suponerlo, simplemente entramos en pánico. Dijeron mientras bajaban sus cabezas por la decepción.

Bien, que les vaya bien de aquí a final de año, nos vemos en el club en la tarde dijo Akihito.

Claro, que también se vaya bien senpai, replicó Mirai.

Que te vaya bien Mitsu- ¿Mitsuki-senpai? ¿dónde está?

Parece que la perdimos, dijo Akihito, quizá llevaba afán por encontrarse con sus amigas.

Dijo Akihito, tratando de aguantar la risa, para después terminar en el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Mitsuki.

¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡¿No te habías ido ya?!

Si, pero escuché lo que dijiste y no pude resistirme a darte un golpe.

Y espero que tú tampoco te rías de eso Kuriyama-san.

¡P-p-por su puesto que no, Mitsuki-senpai! Dijo mientras limpiaba frenéticamente sus lentes rojos.

Claro, confío en ti, Kuriyama-san.

Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde.

A-adios Mitsuki senpai respondió Mirai colocándose los recién limpios lentes.

¿Estás bien senpai?

Si, no hay problema.

Bueno, yo también me voy a mi clase, adiós Kuriyama-san.

Adiós senpai, nos vemos en la tarde.

 _En la tarde._

Caminado hacia en club de literatura de dirigía Akihito en compañía de Mirai quienes hablaban de como le había ido en si primer día después de la vacaciones.

¿y que tan tu día Kuriyama-san?

¡Estuvo bastante bien, espero poder hacer amigos rápidamente! Dijo mientras habría la puerta del club para sorprenderse con lo que vería.

¡Mitsu-! Hmmm-

Shh- le susurró Akihito mientras tapaba la boca de Mirai.

No la despiertes, tomemósle una foto para después poderle pedir que haga algo para nosotros.

Senpai, ¡que desagradable!

No te preocupes, todo es con la condición de que si no lo hace se la mostraré a Hiro'omi.

No te preocupes tu no resultarás involucrada, digamos que será una venganza por el golpe de esta mañana. Ja ja ja.

Y así fue, Akihito sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a tomar la foto mientras Mirai observaba llena de miedo al pensar que pasará cuando se despierte Mitsuki y se entere de lo que ha hecho Akihito.

Al presionar el botón, esté sonó, lo cuál hizo que Mitsuki se despertada con un poco de baba escurriendo por su mejilla.

Akihito quedó pasmado, no sabía que hacer, si pedir perdón y borrar la foto, o salir corriendo antes de ser alcanzad por Mitsuki.

Pero al final decidió salir corriendo, cosa que no fue más que un fracaso, Mitsuki ya había levantado una barrera en la puerta contra la cual se estrelló Akihito.

¡Senpai estás bien! Dijo Mirai yendo en su ayuda.

Si estoy bien, ¿dónde está?

¿Acaso buscas esto? Dijo Mitsuki acercándose a Akihito mientras borraba la imagen.

Pasaré esto por alto solo porque Kuriyama-san está aquí. Pero espero no se vuelva a repetir.

 _¡Rayos se arruinó mi venganza! -pensó Akihito-_

Claro, no volverá a pasar. Le contestó.

 _Más tarde._

Bien, es damos por terminada las actividades del club de literatura por hoy, vayamos a casa, dijo Mitsuki.

Está bien contestó Mirai. Mientras Akihito levantaba las maletas y se acercaba a la puerta.

A la salida se encontraron con Ai y Sakura quienes también salían de club de tenis.

Siguieron su camino hasta separarse de Sakura y Ai, luego llegando al cruce del tren llego Hiro'omi en un auto para recoger a Mitsuki, a lo cual ella no tuvo ninguna objeción, simplemente subió en el, se despidieron de Mirai y Akihito junto con Hiro'omi y se dirigieron a casa.

Bueno, te acompaño a casa Kuriyama-san.

Gracias senpai. Dijo Mirai mientras se tomaban de la mano y cruzaban las vías de tren.

¡Oh! ¡¿viste eso senpai?!

¿ver qué? Pregunto Akihito.

Aquella sombra que pasó sobre aquel edificio.

No, no la vi, lo siento.

Eh, no te preocupes, quizá solo fue un _Youmu._

Si quizá fue uno, ¿cómo estás de dinero para la renta de este mes?

Estoy bastante bien, mi ingresos han aumentado, ya he hecho algunos ahorros, así que con unos cuatro o cinco _Youmu,_ que cace al mes estaré más que bien.

Ya veo, entonces vamos por un helado y vamos a casa.

¡Claro!

 _En algún lugar de la ciudad._

Yohei*-dono, hemos regresado.

Bien, cuéntame que viste.

No pude acercarme demasiado a la mansión Nase porque se sistema de seguridad es muy alto, tienen demasiados guardias.

Pero en el camino de regreso vi a dos de los integrantes de la familia principal.

Según nuestras investigaciones se trata de Hiro'omi Nase y Mitsuki-Nase.

Mitsuki-Nase iba acompañada de dos personas más pero pude establecer que no son más que estudiantes comunes.

Bien, es estupendo.

Les daremos una advertencia por medio de ellos.

Van a saber lo que es la desesperación...

Vamos a cosechar algo de dolor...

Porque primero fueron ellos… el extinto clan de la sangre maldita. Ahora serán ellos, el clan que me expulsó, a mi, el heredero, hermano del líder Yasushi* Nase.

Kyoukai no Kanata – Harvester of Sorrow.

Capítulo 1. Fin

*Estos personajes son inventados y no tienen nada que ver ya sea con el anime o con la novela ligera.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

No soy el creador de Kyoukai no Kanata, esto es simplemente un fanfic.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 - Advertencia

Wahh! ¡Que cansancio! Dejó salir Mirai mientras limpiaba sus ojos sin retirarse los lentes.

Buenos días Kuriyama-san, una suave y calmada voz le saludo desde atrás.

Oh, ¡Buenos días Mitsuki senpai!  
Respondió Mirai como si ya no existiese cansancio alguno.

¿Eh? ¿Y Akihito?

Ehh, esto... Lo llame hace poco, dijo que no había oído el despertador, así que llegara un poco tarde.

Ya veo, pero debe haber alguna razón para que tú estés tan cansada y Akihito se haya levantado tarde. ¿No es así Kuriyama-san?

Eh... Jeje Como siempre tan atenta a todo Mitsuki senpai. Simplemente nos quedamos mensajeando toda la noche, como hasta las dos de la mañana.

Ya veo, respondió Mitsuki mientras avanzaban hacia la escuela.

-En algún lugar de la cuidad-

Yohei-dono, los asesinos ya llegaron, están a la espera de sus órdenes, además, ya se está trabajando con los demás clanes de la ciudad para ponerlos en contra del Clan.

Bien… espero que la muerte de esta chica les sirva como advertencia de que las cosas van a cambiar en esta ciudad, y vayan pensando en darme mi posición como líder del clan.

Diles a los asesinos que ataquen ya pueden atacar, supongo que en este momento irá de camino a la escuela, y cuantos más testigos, mejor.

Entendido Yohei-dono.

Faltando unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la escuela, Mitsuki se percató de que el ambiente estaba un poco desolado, las personas que por allí pasaban entraban a los locales comerciales dejando desolada la calle.

¡Abajo Kuriyama-san! -Rápidamente obedeció, agachándose y dando un giro para retirar la venda de su mano.-

No, Kuriyama-san, no lo hagas, dijo Mitsuki mientras buscaba al atacante entre la barrera que había levantado.

¡OH!, es bastante bella y ágil, supongo que en verdad sería una gran pérdida, se dijo a sí mismo el asesino en lo alto de un edificio.

¿Qué fue eso Mitsuki senpai? Preguntó Mirai cubriéndose de nuevo su mano con la venda.

No lo sé pero lo más seguro es que vengan por alguna de las dos.

Pasaron cerca de unos cinco minutos y no hubo movimiento alguno por parte del asesino, por lo que Mitsuki se levantó junto con Mirai, retiró la barrera y continuaron con su camino.

Pero de lo que no se percató Mitsuki fue de que al usar su barrera habían unos estudiantes de su escuela, algo que si vio Mirai.

Entrando a la escuela los estudiantes que vieron la barrera de Mitsuki, hablaban con otros estudiantes de lo que habían visto.

Mirai solo esperaba que esto no se convirtiese en un chisme que terminara tachando de rara a Mitsuki.

En la tarde ya habiéndose reunido los miembros del club de literatura, Mirai le comentó a Mitsuki sobre los estudiantes que la vieron levantar las barreras.

Mitsuki calmada como siempre simplemente le dio las gracias a Mirai por ponerla al tanto de la situación.

Saliendo del las actividades del club tomaron el mismo camino de siempre, se despidieron de Sakura y Ai, después llegaron al cruce y se despidieron de Mitsuki quien quedó sola esperando a Hiro'omi.

En el momento que Akihito y Mirai salieron de la vista de Mitsuki, Yakimo salió rápidamente de su pecho y salto por detrás de su espalda, Mitsuki levantó una barrera que bloqueó el ataque del asesino salvando la vida de Yakimo, quien hubiese terminado cortado por las espadas de aquel hombre.

Pero qué tenemos aquí, un Guerrero del mundo espiritual acompañado de un Youmu, ¡Que asco!

¡Simplemente los mataré a los dos y ya! Ja ja.

Mitsuki un poco sorprendida, se puso en guardia con su espada, retirando la barrera que había levantado.

Justo cuando la barrera desapareció el asesino se movió velozmente a la espalda de Mitsuki intentando darle un golpe mortal, pero en el momento que blandió sus espadas una barrera lo estrelló contra el piso fuertemente, aprisionándolo. Pero esto no duro mucho, nuevamente usando su velocidad, realizó un ataque frontal en ese momento Mitsuki desenvainó su espada para dar un corte en todo el pecho des asesino.

Repentinamente otro sujeto empujó al asesino, llevándose el corte en el un hombro quedando de rodillas frente a Mitsuki.

Mitsuki quedó sorprendida, ¿cómo alguien iba a salvar a la persona que intentaba asesinarla?

Nuevamente se levantaron los dos hombres dispuestos a atacar a Mitsuki, ella mantenía la calma pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Empezaron de nuevo los ataques, a los que Mitsuki respondía bloqueándolos con sus barreras.

Era una batalla de dos contra unos pero Mitsuki llevaba la ventaja, había herido de nuevo el brazo de aquel sujeto, y unos cuantos cortes superficiales las piernas del asesino.

En aquel momento Yakimo fue en dirección de quien tenia lastimado el hombro, oportunidad que aprovecharon, al asesino fue tras la espalda de Mitsuki mientras que el otro fingía atacar Yakimo para que ella al tratar de proteger al Youmu dejara desprotegida su espalda.

El plan resultó como lo planearon, Mitsuki levanto un cubo que protegía completamente a Yakimo pero no le quedó tiempo para levantar otra en su espalda, aunque ella ya había previsto lo que sucedería al proteger a Yakimo.

Simplemente cerró sus ojos e intento esquivar el ataque agachándose lo más rápido posible, pero no era suficiente, de cualquier manera recibiría el golpe.

Un auto se oyó frenar bruscamente, para luego Mitsuki darse cuenta que el asesino estaba siendo levantado por los aires , para terminar estrellándose contra el suelo.

¡Estas bien, Mitsuki! Grito Hiro'omi mientras se acercaba a Mitsuki rápidamente.

¡pero que mierda! ¿No dijeron que estaría sola?, yo me voy, dijo aquel sujeto herido en el brazo.

El asesino se repuso rápidamente que aquel golpe contra el suelo, notó que el otro ya se había ido, así que a el no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo mismo.

Justo cuando saltaba hacia el edificio a su espalda, una patada lo clavó de nuevo contra el suelo.

Ninomiya-sensei… tanto Hiro'omi como Mitsuki estaban impresionados al verla dar tremenda patada que dejó K.O a aquel asesino.

Y bien, que pasa acá, pregunto la profesora.

No sé dijo, Mitsuki, ellos simplemente me atacaron, de no ser por Hiro'omi, quizás estuviese muerta.

¿Atacaron? ¿Acaso eran más?

Si…

Mitsuki puso al tanto a la profesora del la batalla, quien después tomó al asesino, lo ató de manos y pies , para llevarlo a ser interrogado.

¿Mitsuki no lo notaste? Pregunto Hiro'omi.

¿qué cosa?

El tipo del brazo herido, era un miembro del clan del norte de la ciudad.

Debemos reportar esto a Izumi-nee-san.

Si, asintió Mitsuki.

Luego subieron al auto y partieron a casa.

–-

Yohei-dono, tenemos problemas, al asesino fuer capturado, y un miembro del clan del norte salió herido en batalla.

Bien, no importa. El asesino es solo un asesino a sueldo, muy barato por cierto, y lo del clan del norte no me lo esperaba, pero al igual es un punto a nuestro favor.

De cualquier manera el clan del norte fue el primero en aceptar ayudarnos a erradicar al clan Nase de la ciudad. Así que esto sirve para inventar a los demás clanes, la hostilidad que está teniendo el clan Nase hacia los demás.

Capítulo 2

Fin.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

" _Es obvio que también la sellará_ "

Al día siguiente de aquel incidente con el asesino, se dirigían nuevamente a la escuela los tres por el mismo camino de siempre.

Iban en silencio, cuando de repente Mitsuki le preguntó a Mirai.

Dime Kuriyama-san, porque el lugar de usar tu sangre para luchar no usas alguna otra arma, aparte de ser una buena estrategia, podrías evitar la anemia.

¡Oh! -esto…

Mirai quedó sorprendida por lo que le dijo Mitsuki.

No me digas que núnca habías pensado en eso…

Le dijo Akihito.

Esto… p-por s-supuesto que si, dijo Mirai mientras su cara se tornaba completamente roja.

No te preocupes Kuriyama-san, le contestó Mistuki, solo tómalo como un consejo de mi parte.

G-gracias Mitsuki-senpai lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Ya terminadas las clases, Mirai le pidió a Akihito que la acompañase a comprar un arma, dado que en la escuela solo tuvo cabeza para pensar en ello, peri aún así tenía la duda de que un arma demasiado grande sería un problema de llevar a la escuela, ya que ella no tenía el los permisos como los que tenía Mitsuki por pertenecer al clan Nase.

Aún así decidió ir junto con Akihito, le comento acerca de lo que pensaba sobre las armas de alto rango, aunque bien sabía de los problemas que podría causarle, así que le comento que pensaba en un arma pequeña que incluso pudiese llevar en la mochila.

Viendo esto Akihito le dijo:

Pues según lo que me dices, no queda de otra que compres unas dagas. Son pequeñas lo cual es bueno si lo que quieres es que pasen desapercibidas.

Oh, eso suena bien, aunque no soy muy buena luchando con armas de este tipo, aun así creo que lo mejor será tomarme mi tiempo para aprender a usarlas lo mejor que pueda.

Tienes razón, estaré contigo para ayudarte con eso. Le replicó Akihito.

Y así pasaron varías semanas desde que compraron las dagas, después de la escuela iban a las algún parque o edificio en construcción, levantaban una barrera y comenzaban a entrenar hasta eso de las 8 pm, luego se iban a casa y al siguiente día hacían lo mismo.

Esto fue así a lo largo de unas cuatro semanas, luego, las constantes fallas a la escuela por parte de Mitsuki, hicieron que Mirai y Akihito fuesen al clan Nase a preguntar por ella, dado que ya llevaba una semana si ir a la escuela.

Al llegar se presentaron como compañeros de Mitsuki, los hicieron esperar un momento. Luego salió Izumi a recibirlos, los hizo seguir hasta la sala de estar donde tomaron asiento y empezaron a hablar sobre el porqué había Mitsuki fallado tanto a la escuela.

Izumi le puso al tanto de la situación, dado que Izumi sabía que a ellos es importaba mucho Mitsuki .

-Tomé esta decisión por el bien de Mitsuki, espero que no esto no se alargue más y la otra semana pueda volver a la escuela.

Después de terminar de hablan le preguntaron si Mitsuki estaba en casa a lo que ella dijo que no, le dijo que había salido de compras, así que llegaría un poco tarde.

Ellos asintieron, dieron las gracias a Izumi y se retiraron para luego ir a entrenar.

Sobre las 6 pm llegó Mitsuki al clan en donde la esperaba Izumi, la cual estaba furiosa. Y en completo silencio se dirigieron al estudio.

¡¿DE NUEVO MITSUKI?!

¿¡eh!? ¿qué sucede Izumi-nee-san?, ¿Por qué estás enojada?

¡NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO SABES NADA!

¡ACABA DE LLEGAR UN REPORTE DE LOS CLANES DE SUR Y EL ESTE EN DONDE ME DICEN QUE NUEVAMENTE HAS ESTADO ATACANDO A SUS HOMBRES!

¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó Mitsuki-senpai

¡Eso no es verdad Izumi-nee-san, sabes muy bien que no he ido a la escuela estos días debido a eso!

Tú misma lo dijiste.

¡Lo sé pero no puedo creer que me hayas desobedecido!

¡p-pero! Si he hecho todo lo que me has dicho.

Incluso he dejado la espada en mi cuarto.

¡No trates de ocultarlo Mitsuki, los reportes claramente indican que eras tú, describen el como ibas vestida, y también describen tu espada, así que no me mientas!

¡Pero-

¡Nada de peros!

Izumi-nee-san, te pido que le creas a Mitsuki, yo presencié el primer ataque a Mitsuki, y podría suponer que algo no está bien.

Hiro'omi ...

Ves Izumi-nee-san, Hiro'omi, también está de acuerdo conmigo.

¡Basta Hiro'omi! No te pongas de su lado. Le replicó Izumi.

Pero… Izumi-nee-san es la verdad.

Los reportes de los clanes son muy específicos, y tú también has estado involucrado Hiro'omi. No se como hiciste para ocultarlo todo este tiempo pero hasta ahora se han dado cuenta.

¡¿QUÉ!'? Dijeron los dos.

Tanto Hiro'omi como Mitsuki estaban sorprendidos por las declaraciones que daba Izumi.

Después de alargar un poco más la discusión Mitsuki ya estaba molesta y simplemente dejo salir lo que pensaba en aquel momento de rabia.

¡Ya veo!

Así que esos reportes no son mas que unos de los cuantos recursos que usaran los demás clanes para chantajear al clan Nase. No sé lo que sucede pero esto se pondrá peor con todas las mentiras que están inventando.

Además, ciertamente el clan Nase es poderoso, pero solo podría luchar contra máximo dos de los clanes, pero si es un cuatro contra uno es obvio que lo menos que puede hacer el clan Nase en agachar la cabeza, ¿verdad Izumi-nee-san?

¡SUFICIENTE MITSUKI! ¡RETIRATE AHORA MISMO! ¡ESTA DISCUSIÓN SE ACABÓ!

¡HIRO'OMI! , ¡Tú te quedas! Hay otro asunto que debemos tratar.

Si mediar palabra alguna Mitsuki dejo el estudio.

Bien, Hiro'omi date la vuelta. Esto lo haré por el bien de ustedes.

Momentos después Hiro'omi dejó el estudio también sin decir una palabra.

Un poco más tarde se dirigía Hiro'omi a su cuarto y se encontró con Mitsuki, la cual le pregunto el por qué Izumi le había hecho quedarse luego de la discusión.

A lo que él le respondió.

Ella dijo que es lo mejor para nosotros por ahora, así que generó una barrera dentro de mi que evita que pueda usar mis poderes.

Ya veo, dijo Mitsuki. Para un instante después seguir su camino.

Hiro'omi tampoco le preocupaba el hecho de que a Mitsuki esto no le importase, sabía que ella era sobre quien recaía todo este asunto así que también siguió a su cuarto.

Ya dentro de su cuarto Mitsuki pensó.

 _Así que así van a ser las cosas Izumi-nee-san…_

 _No pensé que tendría que usar esto, pero no hay porque desaprovechar la oportunidad._

 _Solo espero que me quede bien y Izumi-nee-san no se de cuenta, incluso también lo haré en la espada, porque es obvio que también la sellará._

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - "Cambio de Planes"

Dos golpes en la puerta…

Adelante, respondió Izumi.

Acá está la señorita Mitsuki, Izumi-sama.

Adelante y retirate.

Mitsuki entro en la habitación, se notaba el disgusto en su cara.

Mitsuki… Se… que estás molesta pero esto es lo mejor para mantener la paz de la ciudad y así mismo evitar que haya una guerra entre los clanes.

Como sea..., suspiró Mitsuki, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, trataré de no darte más problemas.

Las palabras de Mitsuki hicieron enojar a Izumi, pero Izumi ya tenia suficiente con el enojo de Mitsuki y la molestia que esto también representaba para Hiro'mi , así que decidió no comentar nada.

Date la vuelta y descubre tu espalda.

Sin mediar palabra Mitsuki obedeció.

Izumi colocó sus manos en la espalda de Mitsuki y conjuro una barrera.

Marcas… dijo Izumi… con Hiro'omi, no presento ninguna señal.

¿Pasa algo Izumi-neesan?

Nada… Vístete, ya he terminado. Ahora dame la espada, haré una barrera que impide que la desenvaines.

Esta bien… replicó.

…

Ya está. Toma.

Desde mañana la guardia de la familia Nase te llevará a la escuela así como también te traerá de nuevo a casa.

Entiendo.

Si no es más, me retiro. Dijo Mitsuki.

Salio cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Al cerrarse, se dio vuelta, y con pasos largos se fue a su habitación.

Allí, se quitó las ropas superiores, y frente al espejo vio aquellas marcas que mencionó Izumi.

… así que no se dio cuenta, me alegra un poco… pero también me siento un poco mal por engañarla.

Pero en la espada no paso nada, es sello está sobre mi barrera pero este no muestra marcas como las mías…

Bueno… supongo que después averiguaré el por qué.

Se vistió de nuevo, se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a leer unos de sus libros.

…

Estos ataques al parecer son como dice Mitsuki, pero en realidad esto es lo mejor para mantener a raya a esos idiotas.

Justo como ella lo dijo, los demás clanes nos están tratando de chantajear con estos montajes y ataques a Mitsuki y a los demás integrantes de clan.

Por supuesto que los cuatro clanes no harían esto solo porque les dio la gana, hay alguien más a cargo de este tipo de actos en contra de clan.

…

Dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de Izumi.

Adelante…

Izumi-sama… hemos capturado a uno de los atacantes del ultimo incidente informado.

Lo hemos interrogado y dentro de los que nos revela dice:

Los cuatro clanes no trabajan solos, aquel que llegó a chantajear a los cuatro clanes se mueve por las costas occidentales de japón.

Después de decir eso dejó de respirar y murió.

A pesar de solo estar esposado de manos y pies… no sabemos como se puedo asfixiar de esa manera, nadie tubo contacto con él, solo cuando lo esposaron.

¿Ya veo. Dónde está en cuerpo?

Está siendo llevado a la morgue.

Está bien, vamos allá.

Entendido.

…

Una vez en la morgue, Izumi pidió ver el cadáver.

A simple vista no había nada raro, así que procedieron a llevarlo a la sala de autopsias.

Preparen un viaje a Ibusuki, partimos mañana en la noche.

Entendido Izumi-sama.

…

Yohei-dono. Integrantes del clan Nase empiezan a patrullar de manera mas intensiva las calles .

Al parecer alguien les dio indicios de nuestra ubicación…

Si… pero ya no está, aparte, no tubo tiempo para ser más preciso. Dijo con un tono de voz calmado.

Necesito información sobre Hiro'omi Nase, todo… actividades, rutas que frecuenta, todo…

Entendido Yohei-dono.

Yohei comenzó a pensar.

Me he demorado demasiado y los que estaba con nosotros al inicio se han dado cuenta de que el clan Nase no tiene razones para adueñarse de la ciudad.

Hay un cambió de planes, acabemos rápido con esto.

Pero no puedo luchar con ellos acá, los enviaré a otro lugar, por ahora.

Esta joven Mitsuki, será un gran problema, me encargaré primero de ella.

Y para encargarme de ella primero debo acabar con su hermano.

…

Les saldrá un poco caro venir por acá.

…

-Al día siguiente-

Buenos días Mitsuki-senpai

Buenos días Kuriyama-san.

Akihito…

Buenos días Mitsuki, le contestó Akihito.

… Como va todo … pregunto tímidamente Mirai, esperando que le dijese algo sobre los ataques que habían sucedido.

Todo va bien, al parecer los ataques han acabado.

Nadie en los cuatro clanes a reportado nada…

Es extraño…

Pero de cualquier manera, vamos a clases.

-En la sala de juntas del clan del sur-

Yohei-dono a perdido contacto con nosotros… lo último que sabemos es….

Que… tenemos una barrera dentro de nuestras gargantas… si hablamos sobre el o hacemos algo en contra de él, moriremos…

Así que solo limitémonos a sobrevivir tratando al máximo de pasar desapercibidos para sea cual sea su plan contra los Nase.

La ciudad, debido a los ataques que realizamos para inculparlos hicieron que las personas desconfíen de ellos.

Solo nos queda hacer lo que siempre hacemos y evitarnos problemas con el.

Este hombre es demasiado poderoso.

Notas:

-Las ubicaciones son simples aproximaciones según mi historia. No tienen ningún significado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
